Android Alley
Android Alley is a track in the world of the futuristic Teknee. It is Geary's home race. It also is the race of robotic transportation by train. The track is a robotic city with tall buildings, magnetic areas, a few robots, bright neon signs and strange forms of flying machines. It is similar to Manhattan in New York City on Earth. It is used in the Purple Gem Cup. Track Design Android Alley is a long, quite twisty course. The track has some sharp turns and obstacles. Android Alley begins with the racers outside a tunnel with circle shaped lights, green walls you can drive on and railway tracks. After the racers start they must avoid the blue train that comes down the tracks, or else they will be squished and lose time and their place in the race. Then they will drop down and head along a 180 degree turn with robotic roads and bridges above, with street lights on the left. Then they go up onto a blue magnetic track via a speed pad which is quite steep and will slow the karts down. Racers can prevent slowing down by boosting, either with power slides or power-ups. After the steep climb there will be a left turn onto non-magnetic ground again. The racers have to go on 2 bumps which will slow them down if they don't boost. Then they go right past the Manhattan-like section with neon signs and into a tunnel with a sharp right turn, which also requires boosting. After exiting the tunnel, there will be a building which has an entrance covered in glass. It can only be driven through with a very powerful speed boost. The track goes left and along a sharp right turn into robots. The robots are Geary's minions and they'll slow you down. After the robots, the track has steep climbs and there will be buildings and roads above, as well as a strange-balloon like contraption in the sky. You'll drive high in the sky, passing many buildings and electronic signs. You can also see the lifts that go to and from the hub world. Finally, the track ends with a huge climb and a big drop down onto the part with the railway tracks again. Be careful of the train and the racers will cross the finish line. Speed pads are very useful in this track. Shortcuts The only shortcut is through a building 2/3 of the way down the track, after the tunnel. There will be glass with a V on it and racers can drive through, smash the glass and then get back on the train. Unfortunately, you can only use the shortcut if you use a VERY powerful speed boost. There is nothing inside but you can hear machinery. Be warned that racers who don't speed boost will hit the building and fall into the sky, and then lose the race and some time. The shortcut is VERY useful as it avoids the sharp turns and it will help you get ahead of Geary in the Teknee Championship. Obstacles The Train - At the start of the track, there will be railway tracks in the centre of the course. There is a train that runs on the track and it follows a loop around the robotic city of Android Alley. If the racers are on the railway tracks when the train is coming, they will be squished and lose Wumpa Fruits, time and their place in the race. However because there are walls along the sides of the tunnel the train goes through, the train is pretty easy to avoid, and the tunnel is the only difficult part of Android Alley. If the train doesn't hit you but you're trying to get away from it, be careful, as you could fall into the sky and be in even more trouble. The Robots - 3/4 of the way through the track, after the sharp turns and building shortcut, there will be small but cheeky robots who will block your way. They go round in circles ALL the time and if they hit racers, or racers hit one, they will spin out and lose some Wumpa Fruit. The robots go quite fast but with enough practice you can avoid them. The robots happen to be Geary, the Champion of Teknee's, minions. Racers must time the robots while driving past them as it is easy to speed out. Category:Race Courses Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Nitro Kart Tracks